parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Krypto
Krypto the Superdog is a dog from Krypto the Superdog As Tramp in Brainy & The Krypto He is a handsome stray As King David in Krypto He is a king As Will Turner in Animals Of The Caribbean He is a pirate As Bato In Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is a man from the Southern Water Tribe As David in Mammoth Mutt & Sonic He is a Hawaiian teenager As Donkey Kong in Krypto Kong Country He is a gorilla As Kerchak in Baltozan He is a gorilla As Zeus in Baltcules He is a god As Kronk In The Wolf-Dog's New Groove He wants to be a chef As Rajah in Sportacusladdin He is a Tiger As Aladdin in Kryptoladdin, Kryptoladdin 2: The Return of Red and Kryptoladdin 3: The King of Theives As Superman in The LEGO Movie (CoolZDane Animal Style) As Bob Parr in The Incredibles (DisneyTHX Animal Style) As Puggsy in Kovu and RJ: The Movie As Manny in Animal Age (WolfeOmegaGirl) He is a wooly mammoth. Gallery Krypto in Krypto the Superdog.jpg|Krypto in Krypto the Superdog Krypto wakes up 1.png Krypto wakes up 2.png Krypto wakes up 3.png Krypto wakes up 4.png Krypto wakes up 5.png Krypto wakes up 6.png Krypto wakes up 7.png Krypto wakes up 8.png Krypto wakes up 9.png Krypto sleeping 1.png Krypto sleeping 2.png Krypto sleeping 3.png Krypto legs up 1.png Krypto legs up 2.png Krypto legs up 3.png Krypto legs up 4.png Krypto legs up 5.png Krypto legs up 6.png Krypto legs up 7.png Krypto legs up 8.png Krypto legs up 9.png Krypto is up 1.png Krypto is up 2.png Krypto is up 3.png Krypto is up 4.png Krypto is awake.png kevin so excited about krypto ship.png krypto to follows with his team 1.png krypto to follows with his team 2.png krypto to follows with his team 3.png krypto to follows with his team 4.png krypto to follows with his team 5.png krypto to follows with his team 6.png Krypto_the_Superdog.jpg Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2 The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:The Dog Star Patrol Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Krypto the Superdog Characters Category:Princekodi Heroes Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Predators Category:Characters who show their butt Category:White Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Vinnytovar